A thousand words of Love
by Mill Girl
Summary: A dialogue within the series describing Miranda's sabbatical. She and Andy have just returned from their birthday break in California but still find it hard to fall asleep.


"Are you really my Valentine?"

"What do you think?"

"Sometimes I am sure. At other times I feel we are living in someone else's fantasy, that neither of us is real."

"That's not a very sensible idea. You are lying underneath me at this moment. Feel my weight, my bones. Smell my longing for you."

"I smell your perfume, as intoxicating as ever, but sometimes when you are not with me, I dream and smell it then as well. How can I trust my senses, know that you are not just a lovely vision of a dream goddess I have concocted out of thin air?"

"You didn't concoct me. You came after a job, remember? I thought you were completely appalling, without style, knowing nothing about the fashion business, and seemingly not bothering to care. I had never had someone come for an interview who had prepared less before working for me. It was, shall we say, unusual? So of course I immediately sent Emily after you to pull you back. I knew in my heart even then . . . "

"What?"

"That you would enslave me . . . that I was lost . . ."

"Not lost. Found. I will serve you all my days."

"I am not the Marine Corps honey. But what was it that drew you in, my warm and friendly nature, my many compliments and obvious affection for you?"

"You are so funny. Are you fishing for compliments here?"

"No, I mean it. What made you decide to stick it out as I tortured and abused you verbally every chance I got? I tried so very hard in those early months to shake you off my back."

"You were like an undiscovered continent. I wanted to paddle up your rivers, and discover your secrets."

"Oh yes, and you did. There is nothing about me you don't know now. You know more about me than I know myself."

"That's not true. It will take me at least this life-time, and maybe several more, before I fully understand all your glory. But when we first met, it was simple. I just fell into a classic old fashioned crush on that brilliant, beautiful, fascinating and unobtainable woman. I wanted a kiss from your luscious sarcastic lips.. I wanted to be the frame of your glasses so you would nibble me. I wanted to be your coffee mug so you would sip from me. I had a particular thing for your high heels and tight ass."

"You should write romantic novels."

"I know, but they would all be on the same theme. Every love interest would have silver hair and blue eyes, and a deep vein of dark and devious wickedness."

"Thank God I can still be wicked. Otherwise I can see how we would both sink into a deep bath of bathos and never surface again."

"Can you shift sideways a bit? My arm is going numb. Yes, like that. Thanks."

"Let me rub it back to life. Your arms are so smooth, so strong. I love how you are put together, that you are a little taller than I am, that you can wrap me up."

"I wanted to wrap you up the first week I worked for you! I wanted to take you home with me even then."

"To your dreadful little apartment with the shuddering boiler?"

"Yes."

"I would have come. If you had asked."

"But I would have never dared. You would have eaten me alive."

"Probably, covered in chocolate ice-cream as well. You gave me the most outrageous fantasies. Reached parts of me I had buried in concrete decades before."

"I knew somehow. Beyond the power of words. I knew we shared the same emotional dimension, even though I didn't dream it could come to such a wonderful coupling."

"We were like two foxes with their tails tied together. The more I snapped, the more you met every challenge. I knew I had fallen when I started talking about you, even to Stephen. I couldn't help it. Whenever I thought of you it made me want to break up with him so fast. I couldn't tolerate his presence any longer, not just his unfaithfulness, his drinking and his lies. I wanted to leave him for you. Sentences with your name in it just slipped out of my mouth."

"The twins guessed, didn't they? I think they knew early on."

"Yes, they knew."

"They used to court me on your behalf, on the stairs."

"Little rascals. Hmm, that's feels so lovely. Like silk, like velvet."

"Darling, what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing. Don't you like it?"

"I always like it when you goose me up. But it tickles, especially there."

"Well, open your legs. Let me in . . ."

"If I am your Valentine . . ."

"You know the answer to that . . . "

"Yes . . . I do. Should I get you a card then, with hearts and roses on it?"

"My love is like a red, red rose, that's newly sprung in June . . . "

"It's only February."

"A lovely month, full of promise. Let's go up to the cottage for Valentine's Day. We ought to air it. I also want to tie you to that delightful bed, and make you scream for me."

"Oh, charming! I take it the twins won't be coming then?"

"No, sadly they need their education. But we could take Matilda. She's had her shots now and can meet the world. She'll love the beaches, and it will give Pumpkin a rest from all her teasing."

"Have you always really wanted to make me scream?"

"Of course. And I know how to do it very easily these days."

"Such a very demanding lover."

"No, I'm a pussy cat. Now move up the bed. I need more room here."

"In every time and space, you will always be my Valentine."

"Sshh. Less talk, more obedience please."

"Yes, Miranda. Oh…..?!"


End file.
